


— a forgotten birthday well remembered —

by jeongins



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, it's my first post so, leave some tips on writing thanks, pure jinseob fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 11:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11827860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongins/pseuds/jeongins
Summary: woojin forgot about his birthday this year. but need no worry, his boyfriend, hyungseop is here to make sure this birthday is well remembered





	— a forgotten birthday well remembered —

**Author's Note:**

> i tried my best. it was 12am. leave me alone
> 
> twt: @jbjelitist

it was 8 in the morning and woojin was getting his well-deserved, peaceful rest until…

"WOOJINNIE!!!"

woojin woke up and groggily walked down to the kitchen to see what his over-excited and LOUD boyfriend, hyungseop was up to.

"what is it seop?" woojin asked with a bit of annoyance in his voice

"i wanted to wake you up to some breakfast cause guess what day it is today?" hyungseop answered back

"uh is it-"

"ITS YOUR BIRTHDAY!!"

there he goes with the loudness again

"oh."

"don't tell me you forgot your own day of birth"

"…"

woojin had in fact completely forgotten about his birthday this year. with juggling his job, his dance events, and his exams, the thought of his birthday went completely over his head.

"don't worry, ill make sure you remember this one"

"thanks but did you really have to yell at me? i was catching up on my sleep" woojin whined

"yes cause everything was going to get cold if i didn't wake you up" stated hyungseop in a matter-of-factly way

"you could've just brought a tray up"

"oh. right. hehe sorry babe" 

woojin sat down at the dining table. hyungseop sat across from him and pushed the breakfast towards him

woojin looked down at the breakfast to see that the pancakes had a whipped cream smiley on top of it with some fresh fruit on the side. 

woojin was in awe at how his boyfriend that barely manages to get ramen cooked with lighting the house on fire made all of this

hyungseop notices his amazement and comments, "it's amazing that i did all of this, isn't it?"

"y-yeah" woojin stuttered, still stuck in utter amazement and confusion

"sorry it's fruit on the side, id attempt scrambled eggs but you know why happened last time" hyungseop reminded

woojin indeed knows and remembers vividly of what happened last time. it resulted in woojin having to clean egg of the ceiling. woojin still wants to know how hyungseop messed up eggs that badly.

"it's fine seopie, i appreciate you went to all this work for my birthday" woojin complimented

hyungseop's face brightened at the compliment

"eat up now. i have a whole day planned for the two of us and we can do whatever you'd like" hyungseop announces as he walks away bouncily from the kitchen.

woojin watches hyungseop's back skip happily away as he shakes his head to himself.

_'how'd i get so lucky to have such a LOUD but loving boyfriend like him?'_

today's going to be a good day


End file.
